User talk:Lexbug
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dork Diaries Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi Hey,so sorry! I didn't know anyone was active on that wikia,because there was no a lot of pages nor edit.So I thought what harm would it do if I took it.I will give you credit.Thanks for the invite,but I would prefer to stay on this wikia because,even though you have a great home page,you wikia is still small and needs more work than this wikia.No offence in Any way. By the way,I was wondering if you could help me make banners for the wikia homepage? All you have to do is teach me,that and how to make templates.Yah,I'm not that great,but I'm getting better. I would love that actually. I worked really hard on the homepage, nice to know you appreciate it! Soleil et Lune (talk) 01:39, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have this plan that will make it more interesting - hopefully you'll like it! c: Soleil et Lune (talk) 03:42, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I was just wondering if you knew how many people were on this wiki. It seems like this place is empty...MeadowRose (talk) 00:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) There is already a dork diaries wikia. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 04:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: The other Dork Diaries Wiki There is another Dork Diaries Wiki better than this one (no offense). I won't do it again, but I don't like it that there are two Dork Diaries wikis. Also I thought that this wiki was inactive and didn't have any active admins I created that page. Sorry. [[User:ArianaGrandeForever|'ArianaGrandeForever ']] 08:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Sorry. But wouldn't this one be new if it has the dash beetween dork and diaries on the URL beacause that feature wasnt added until Sept. 2012? But it says it says it was made in Oct. 2011 though Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) yo. I decided to stop using the other DD wiki and help out this one!! hi :)!!!! にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 21:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Other Dork Diaries Wiki Hey, Lexbug. I'm very sorry for being rude to you last March. I shouldn't have said that. I apologize. I know that there are two Dork Diaries wikis. I have to say, this wiki is in good shape and even I would be sad if it was taken down. But there shouldn't be two Dork Diaries wikis. There aren't two Degrassi wikis, or two Pretty Little Liars wikis. The wiki users on the other DD wiki decided that we should merge these two wikis. The community of the other DD wiki agreed that we wanted our wiki to be the main one, but we certainly want your input on this. Being the founder of this wiki, we definitely know that you want this to be the main one. But, if you agree for the other Dork Diaries wiki to be the main one, we would gladly make you and admin and bureaucrat so that you can help the other wiki too. If not, we can have a poll on what Dork Diaries wiki should stay. Also, Icecream18 decided to stay on the other DD wiki instead of this one, after I talked to him. http://dorkdiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3912 Thanks for reading. Please reply soon. ''' ArianaGrandeForever ''' 09:10, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Logo- Transparent I made a transparent logo!! :D Spaced Out Guy 20:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I just want to know if you're active or not. Because this wiki is up for adoption.